A Fairy Tail
by SiennaSunset
Summary: There has to be a mistake. Princesses are supposed to stay away from dragons, not fall for them. And princes are supposed to be charming. Then you must be reading the wrong Fairy Tail.Or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Dear Mom

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy admired her new home. She didn't know if this one was permanent,so she'd have to see every nook and cranny while she still there. They had just moved all the way from Crocus,Fiore's capital,to Magnolia because of her father's plans for a business expansion,and what was _her_ celebration gift? A bigger home,far,far away from her friends and childhood memories. She'd be eighteen in about seven weeks,and wondered if she would get what she thought she was going to get.

Her inheritance.

Well,she could only fully use them when she graduated high school and moved on to college.

A droplet of water fell on her nose,pulling her from her thoughts. She stared out into the garden. It was so serene and peaceful,making her want to stay forever.

There were beautiful flowers,laying next to the paths and trees,waiting for the right time to open.A seemingly endless amount of paths to follow and admire the full beauty of the ggarden.

Then,there were the trees,that were starting to grow new leaves. It was a perfect place.

True beauty,that reminded her of her mother.

She rested her head on her hand,enjoying the peace while she could.

Not moments after she relaxed,the patio door slid open and footsteps could be heard.

"Miss Lucy,It is time for you and your father's dinner." The maid behind her said gently.

Lucy sighed,and stood,not wanting her moment of peace to end so abruptly. She cast a longing glance at the garden before following the maid inside.

Lucy stared at the empty seat at the head of the table.

She'd be dining alone tonight.

She had no doubt that he was either at the company,or finding other ways to get richer than he already was. Her father was always out for money. And it scared her to see her father in such a state. After her mom died,he started acting weirdly.

And he _never_ smiled.

She wanted to see him smile. Just once.

She let the maids collect her dishes before heading towards her room. She wanted to be fully rested when she started a new semester at her new school,'Magnolia High School'.

She wandered the halls to her room,letting her thoughts roam.

She was nervous and afraid to go to a new school. It had taken her a long time to establish friendships,because of her being a Heartfilia. Being rich had some ups and downs,and that was definitely a down. Then,when she finally made a friend,it was Levi,who turned out to be the best friend she'd ever had.

She felt her eyes grow wet at the though of moving away from her. It had been the most hardest thing she'd done,besides burying her mom.

She opened her bedroom door and inhaled a faint scent of incense. She sat down at her desk,and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. Even though her mom would never actually get them,Lucy had made her own tradition of writing letters to her mom every day. She thought about what she would write,and then brought her pen down to the paper.

_Dear Mom,_

_We finished unpacking everything,but dad is still busy with work. He overworks himself.I mean,I know he just wants the best for my future and for the success of the business,but...I just wish he would stop by for a day,or two.I am going to a new school tomorrow,and I am so nervous. What if they don't like me?Then I'll never make friends!I could really use some of your advice right now,mom._

_Love,Lucy_

Then she moved to her bed,and drifted into a peaceful slumber,full of childhood memories where her mom was still in her life.

***Lucy's Dream***

Lucy looked at the hole she had made in ground with her tiny,pink shovel. It had to make it bigger if she wanted to make an underground base of operations.

She wiped the dirt off of her cheek with her looked down at her dress. It was covered in dirt. She'd really be in trouble now.

She heard the back door slide open and she turned to see a maid carrying a tray,complete with sandwiches and drinks. She furrowed her brows and held up her fingers. She mumbled to herself as she did a little addition. The maid had brought out two of each thing,but there was only one of her.

Why?

Her mother walked out into the patio,"Lucy dear,would you mind joining me for a nice lunch on the patio?" She asked with a smile.

Lucy nodded quickly and ran into her mother's waiting arms. She was wrapped in the tight embrace of her mother.

"I heard you've been digging up around my flowers." She murmured in her ear.

Lucy stiffened.

Uh oh. She was in trouble.

Her mother laughed,and set her down in the chair next to her.

"It's nice to see you having an adventurous side,but not around my flowers," She said sternly before standing up,"That is why I got you something to pass your time with,or should I say someone?"

She walked inside the house,and returned with her hands behind her back,obviously hiding something.

Lucy jumped,"What mommy,what'd you get me?" She asked,trying to see what was behind her back.

Her mom shook her head,and moved away,"If I tell you,will you leave those poor plants alone?" She questioned,not letting Lucy see what she had hidden.

Lucy nodded quickly and moved to try to get a mom gave her a look and she stopped moving.

"Fine,I promise." Lucy said,looking away from her mother's steely gaze.

Her mom smiled,"Good.I'd like you to meet your new little sister."

Her mother placed a doll in her hands and Lucy stared.

"It's a doll." She stated.

Her mom shook her head,"Lucy,where's your imagination?Why don't you give your little sister a name?" She asked.

Lucy thought about her favorite things,like food,and games.

"How about taco?" She suggested.

"Lucy,it's your little sister,not a food. Why don't you name it something feminine,like Michelle?" Her mom told her.

Lucy grinned and hugged the doll,well,her little sister,"I like that name,a lot!From this moment on,this is my little sister Michelle!" She proclaimed.

Her mother laughed,"Ok,now I think it's time you and Michelle go fix those holes in the yard." She said.

Lucy sighed,"Come on,Michelle."

***End***

Lucy woke up to someone shaking her.

"Miss Lucy?You have to get up if you want to get to school on time." She said quietly.

Lucy opened one eye,and looked around the room,then at the clock on her nightstand.

**6:27**

She sighed getting up.

Here she goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Magnolia High School

I do not own Fairy Tail(i just wish i do...).

...

Lucy looked at her school uniform and frowned. Her skirt was way too long for her liking,but she didn't want to violate any school rules by wearing something else. She'd just have to deal with it...

She moved to get a brush and sit down. She glanced over at the clock.

**6:48**

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of her chair. She was going to be late if she didn't leave soon!She grabbed her bookbag and slipped on her shoes that matched her dark uniform. She rushed down the stairs,and saw a maid right behind her.

"Miss Lucy!You haven't yet had breakfast!" She called.

Lucy stopped. She knew her time was limited,and that if she didn't eat something to start her day,she would be a grouch,and definitely not make friends.

"I have to go now,or else I'll be late." Lucy said weakly.

The maid sighed,"If you don't have time to eat the breakfast we prepared for you,then at least take this." She told her,shoving a bagel in her hand.

Lucy smiled,"Thank you!" She cheered starting down the steps again.

On the rest of the way down,she noticed something that hadn't been there yesterday. Paintings of previous Heartfilias were hanging side by side on the wall. And the very last one was of her and her mom and dad. Her dad had a neutral expression,like always,and her mom was grinning. She smiled before walking out of the house.

Lucy stopped in front her car. More like the car that was driving her to school.A limousine. She sighed,before getting in. She had told her dad that she would be using her own car to get places,and not one of his.

A young man,probably mid-twenties held the door open for her,"After you,Miss Lucy."

She just ducked in the car and sat down with a ''humph'.She didn't have time to call her dad's office and demand her freedom. When you're a Heartfilia,you had to pick your battles wisely. She checked the time on her smartphone.

**6:53**

She turned to her handsome driver,"Um,We're going to have to leave **now**,or else I'll be late on my first day!" She exclaimed,gripping the seat.

He grabbed her hand,"Easy on the leather,and,please,call me Loke." He said,and she could've sworn she saw him wiggle his eyebrows.

_Was he flirting with her?_

She furrowed her brows and showed him the time on her phone.

He made a face,"Oooh,I guess someone spent a little too much time getting ready." He said playfully.

Lucy face-palmed.

_More like someone spent too much time flirting around_,She thought dryly.

Loke sat down in the driver's seat and started the car,before turning to her.

"Where do you need to be again?" He asked,giving her a sheepish look.

She eyed him,"School." She said darkly.

It was almost as if a lightbulb popped over his head,because he jumped up and fell into absolute silence. She sighed and leaned back into the seat.

_Finally._

Lucy closed her eyes and it fell into a sleepy,sluggish state.

"Lucy,Lucy,get up. We're here." She heard Loke tell her.

She opened her eyes in disappointment. The car ride had seemed short,and she was hoping for more time to brace herself for what was coming.

New school.

New life.

New people.

New friends?

Lucy got out of the car and waved at Loke,before turning to face the school. It read "Condom" in big bold letters on side,meaning that someone arranged and changed the letters that had once been there. Butterflies settled in her stomach and she gulped. She saw Loke drive away and she checked the time.

**7:23**

**"WHAT?!"** She shrieked,rushing up the steps.

How was she over twenty minutes late?What happened?

She was just about to open the door when she bumped her head onto something hard. She fell back and landed on her bottom.

"Ow." She groaned,reaching for her head.

"Sorry about that.I wasn't looking where I was going." Said a voice from above.

She looked up in confusion and saw a boy rubbing his head. The strange thing about him was that he had pink,yes pink...hair.

"It's ok,it just hurt." She told him.

He stuck out his hand and she took it,and he pulled her up.

"I _really_ have to go. You see,I'm new and have to find my way to my first class." Lucy said,letting go of his hand and fixing her bookbag.

He nodded,"Ok,see you around."

Lucy doubted she'd ever she him again. Bumping into someone was a once in a life-time thing. She walked in and was engulfed in warm air. She sighed in relief.

She just had to find the find office,and get her schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:'Buddy'

I do not own Fairy Tail.

…

Lucy looked down each hall,noting that they all looked the same. There were no kids,actually there was no one at at. It was hopeless,was she ever going to find the office?

The front doors busted open and off it's hinges,and she jumped back. She stared,with frightened eyes as a guy with blonde hair stumbled in and and fell on his bottom,followed by a gang of cheering guys. The blonde looked at her with a lazy smirk before getting off the floor. He silenced the gang with a deadly stare and turned to her.

"Hey, cutie. You lost?" He asked playfully.

She shied away,"Yes." She whispered.

The gang laughed darkly,including their leader,"Well,let papa Sting show you around." He said,wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I just need to get to the office." She told him.

He laughed,"Well I'll take ya'!"

She fell into silence. The blonde seemed like a shady character,and what was his name...Sting?What kind of name was that?A nickname?She shivered.

"Here you go." He said,giving her a nudge into a room that had the words 'Office' on the door.

She walked in with uncertainty,and was surprised because he lead her to… a regular office,with an old lady sitting at desk. The lady sneered at her and she back up. She was so _scary. _Lucy walked up to the desk.

"Um,my name is Lucy Hear-" The lady cut her off with her hand.

"I know _exactly_ who you 're one of Sting's lackeys,aren't you," She asked calmly,"Well I got news for you!If this is another prank,distraction,or set-up,you can go away cuz' I'm not falling for the same thing twice!" She exclaimed.

"No!I um..." She trailed off,when the lady grabbed a broom and pointed it at her.

"Shoo shoo!" She yelled,swiping her with the broom.

"Grandmother, stop. That is Lucy Heartfilia,a new student." Someone said behind her.

The woman stopped and set the broom down,"Oh,well,why didn't you say so in the first place?" She asked.

Lucy was going to answer when a woman with shocking blue hair and dark eyes walked out from behind the older woman. She smiled at her,then looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry,she can be a little crazy sometimes." She apologized.

"I'm right here,ya know!" The woman yelled in the background.

The younger woman stuck out her hand,"I'm Wendy,and that's my grandmother,Porlyusica." Lucy shook her hand,and she smiled,"Wait here and I'll go get your schedule."

Lucy's attention went to Porlyusica,who was studying her. She glanced at the broom and paled. Was she going to threaten her with it again?

"Here." Porlyusica said,handing her a slip of paper.

Lucy looked down at it and read what she had scribbled on it.

_Late.__**7:27**_

_Lucy Heartfilia,new student._

_And if you don't believe me,call,you old man._

Lucy looked down at the last two words. Who was the old man?She didn't have time to figure put because Wendy came into the room and handed her her schedule.

"Here you go. Your first class is in Makarov's room,your homeroom. Room 313." Wendy explained.

Lucy nodded and walked to the door to leave.

"Have a nice day!" Wendy called.

Lucy looked at her schedule,and noticed that there were directions to get to each class on the back, personally drawn by Wendy. How thoughtful.

She walked up the set of stairs closest to the entrance and looked at the room numbers.

305 ...307... 309 ...311...

_313!_

She walked to the door and saw it was all beaten and had chunks of wood missing. It looks like there had been a few good or two. She walked in and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shut up,you lousy kids!You don-" A older man screamed at kids,who were barely paying attention,but he stopped to stare at her.

The class followed his gaze,and soon,she had over twenty eyes on her. She blushed and looked down,knowing she was being judged.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"I'm new,and this is my homeroom." Lucy said,holding out her late slip. The old man jumped off his desk and walked to her,and she noticed he was a little... short. He took the paper and read it.

"Mmmm, ok. Go find an empty seat." He told her.

"Hey,buddy!Come sit over here!" Someone yelled behind her.

She turned and saw the guy she bumped into earlier waving and grinning at her.

"Shut up,you idiot." The guy next to him said.

The pink-haired boy looked over at him,"Do you wanna go?" He asked darkly.

"Not today,Natsu." The teacher said,"Well,at least wait until two-o-clock,it'd make my job a lot easier."

Lucy watched the two boys. No wonder the door was so broken.

"Anyways,Natsu,since you know your 'Buddy' so well,you can show her around all day." Makarov told him,then going to go sit back at his desk.

Natsu turned to her,and tapped the desk next to him. She sighed,what other choices did she have?

"Hi,Buddy." Natsu said.

"Hello...Natsu." She replied weakly.

The guy next to him snorted.

"Shut up,Gray." Natsu told him.

Gray jumped up,and so did Natsu.

"You wanna go,Pinkie?" He asked.

Makarov sighed,"Boys!**Sit down**!You can do it after school!" He yelled.

_What had she gotten herself into?_


End file.
